


The Black Gate Is Closed

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [36]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Black Gate Is Closed

He crawled. Back bent as close to the ground as he could get it, eyes fixed down, flicking up at the smallest noise or breath of wind. Grey, looming, behind him the mountains with their sharp edges stood.

_Sharpnoplease._ Away. Hates it, hates it, away, free. Free to crawl, shivering, past the foul smell in the passage, let loose. He wasn't, perhaps, as stupid as he seemed.

Gollum coiled into himself as the wind gusted ash into his mouth. He spat, quivering to stillness, listening. Hissed deep in his throat, gollum, gollum, and left. He had a Shire to find.


End file.
